


Lost On You

by Jiayang



Category: X-Men
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiayang/pseuds/Jiayang
Summary: Erik辅佐Charles登基成为西彻斯特新皇，而Charles倾慕Erik已久，他希望得到Erik的标记。





	1. Chapter 1

*ABO世界观

*OOC预警

*叔侄设定预警（摄政王万x皇帝查）

今夜西彻斯特无人入眠。

上好的葡萄酒一桶桶地从地窖里搬出来，人们围起来唱歌跳舞，一曲接着一曲，皇城上辉煌的灯火映得夜幕微微泛红。

西彻斯特的新皇Charles Xavier在今天登基。

古老的预言中，这位年轻的皇帝将为西彻斯特开启新的荣耀与光明，在他的统治下，这里将成为最富庶的土地。

人们对预言深信不疑，为新皇的登基纵情欢呼，庆祝活动将维持三天，今夜只是个开端。

皇宫外挤满欢庆的人群，而年轻的皇帝此刻却并不在皇宫之中。

Charles将在这个晚上迎来他的第一次发情期，彻底分化成为omega。而他一直渴望着的alpha，此刻就他面前，他的叔叔，西彻斯特的摄政王，Erik Xavier。

“陛下，这个时候你不该出现在这里。”Erik皱了皱眉，Charles在他批阅公文时从窗户跳了进来，他一进来甜蜜醉人的樱桃酒味道就填满了整间屋子。

“我知道，这时我该乖乖躺在寝宫里，等待着一碗能让我平稳度过发情期的药物。可是我不想那么做。”Charles解开身上披着的大衣，Erik才发现年轻的皇帝里面只穿了一件薄薄的轻纱睡衣，美好的曲线在轻纱的包裹下若隐若现。

“Erik，今天晚上我会正式分化成为omega，”Charles鼓足勇气，仰起头，直视着Erik灰绿色的眸子，他在那双眼里看到自己的影子。“我想要你做我的alpha。”

Erik眉头皱得更深，他这时才嗅到Charles身上还有几丝白兰地的味道，那味道在Charles浓郁的信息素中还能隐约嗅见，看来他年轻的皇帝在来之前喝了不少，“你喝酒了？”Charles越过铺满公文的办公桌，直直落入Erik怀里，Erik发誓他抱住Charles只是怕他跌倒在冰冷的地板上，仅此而已。但从Charles在他身上不断撩拨的那双不安分的小手来看，这个拥抱显然给了他更多的勇气在Erik身上为非作歹。

Erik在Charles的撩拨下渐渐起了反应，他沙哑着嗓子，“Charles，你根本不知道你在干什么。”

“我知道，Erik，我知道我在干什么，我想要你，我想要你标记我……”Charles想要去吻Erik的唇，却被alpha避开了。

Erik的避让令Charles有些受伤，他抬起湛蓝色的眸子望着Erik，“你不想要我吗？Erik。”

“Charles，你不该选择我这样的alpha，我比你年长十岁，还是你的叔叔……”Erik在说话的间隙被Charles主动送入的小舌打断，他青涩地勾引着Erik的舌与之共舞，Erik本能地搂住Charles纤细的腰肢，吸取着Charles唇舌间的甜蜜。

他想他有点要沉沦于此。

一吻结束，Charles趴在Erik胸口勾起一抹微笑，“现在你愿意标记我了吗？Erik。”

Erik深深地望了身上刚成年的Charles一眼，他的脸上还带着些许少年的稚气，身上却已经发育成一个成熟的omega了，柔美的轮廓似乎生来等待着alpha的索取和占有……什么时候起，自己眼里跟在身后的那个粉嫩嫩肉嘟嘟的孩子渐渐变成了今天这个迷人的omega呢？他的侄子，西彻斯特的新皇，什么时候开始，渴望着他了呢？

“Charles，我不会标记你，永远不会。”他艰难地开口，尽管他自己也不知道说出这句话他为什么会感到难受。

Charles的微笑僵在了脸上。

“为……为什么？”Charles的声音颤抖得厉害，一双天空般的眸子沾染上明显的水雾，“我不如……我不如你身边那些omega性感可爱？你愿意标记他们，却不愿意标记我？”

Erik叹了口气，他要怎么说Charles才能明白，这和他是否年轻可爱没有关系，他与那些omega不一样，他是他珍视的宝贝，是他一直以来最重要的人。

“Charles，在你父亲离世前我答应他我会为你安排好一切，如果你需要，明天开始我会为你挑选合适的alpha送过去。”Erik的声音明明是温柔的，可落在Charles耳里，却是冷若寒冰。

他要把我送给别的alpha，Charles苦涩地想，他宁愿把我送给随便什么个alpha也不愿意标记我，他不愿意爱我。

或者说，他只愿意爱我是他的侄子，是他的皇帝，不愿意爱我是他的情人，他的omega。

泪水终于不满足于在眼眶里打转，汹涌地决了堤。

Charles胡乱抹了一下脸上肆虐的泪水，双腿缠住了Erik精瘦的腰腹，“至少，陪我度过这次发情期吧，Erik。”

“只这一次，Erik，”Charles柔声说，“只这一次就好。”

“这次之后，我不会再对你有非分之想，Erik，满足我吧。”Charles的双臂攀上Erik的肩，用粉嫩的双唇去亲吻Erik下巴上的胡茬。

Erik犹豫了一下，没有推开Charles。

Charles拽下了自己身上的轻纱，露出大片白皙柔腻的肌肤，月光从窗户透过来，照在他身上，令他此刻美得像尊大师手下的雕像。

Erik在吻上那片光洁的皮肤时，就开始深切地忏悔。他们已背上背德的罪名，将在死后陷入地狱，永世不能解脱。

今夜之后，他们还是西彻斯特的摄政王和皇帝，泽维尔皇朝最有权势的叔侄。

月亮渐渐隐入了云层之后，照不见，一室春光。


	2. Chapter 2

Lost On You

Chapter 2

发情期结束之后，Erik把Charles秘密送回了皇宫。他没有标记Charles，但由于两个人刚刚共度了发情期，Charles的身上还有浅淡的Erik的味道。

这味道并不强烈，如果Charles愿意稍微释放点信息素，就能将它完全盖住，但Charles并没有这种打算，即使他的侍女Moria在为他整理衣领时露出了了然的微笑。

他知道Moria在想什么，也完全不必担心有什么流言会从自己忠诚的侍女那传出去，事实上，即使有什么传出去也无所谓，他宁愿让所有人都以为自己和Erik的关系超乎普通的叔侄。

或许等所有人都相信他们的新皇和摄政王有着某种更亲密的关系，Erik就会索性标记了我算了？Charles幻想着，尽管他知道Erik不会。

Charles走进会客厅的时候，第一眼就看到了站在最前面的Erik。他的样子和以往任何一天没有什么不同，一切正常地好像之前的翻云覆雨只是Charles的春梦。

财政大臣开始了他漫长无趣的汇报，平淡乏味的语调叙述着令人提不起兴致的内容，这种报告几乎每次的内容都差不多，甚至Charles敢保证那个胡子花白的财政大臣上次的汇报跟这次只有几个单词是不同的，全屋子认真倾听的只有他尽忠职守的摄政王大人。

Charles看着Erik时不时微微皱起的眉头，不免有些不平，从自己走进来到现在Erik连一个眼神都吝于赐予，却能把全部注意放在一个稀松平常的报告上。

Charles悄悄释放了些信息素，很少，只有离他最近的Erik能闻到，他希望能借此获得Erik的注意。

Erik在嗅到空气中浅淡却甜度不减的信息素味道后，果然把目光投向了王座上的Charles。

他在做什么？在一间满是Alpha的屋子随便释放信息素？他想看到整间屋子的alpha为此打得不可开交吗？还是他想向alpha们示意他还是个渴望被标记的甜美的omega？

那边财政大臣还在喋喋不休地汇报着他大部分都已经知道的事情，Erik完全不想继续听下去，他想现在没有什么比让Charles停止释放他甜蜜的信息素更重要。

“足够了，史密斯伯爵，我想我们对皇城上次道路维修的花费都已经很清楚了，”Erik打断了财政大臣，“如果没什么特别的事情，陛下，我提议结束会议，毕竟最近的庆典吸引来了很多子民进入皇城，大家的工作都很繁忙。”

财政大臣适时地闭上了嘴，Charles为自己的耳朵不必受折磨而偷偷欢欣了一下，他扫视一圈，没有人打算发表点什么言论，他朝Erik微微点了个头，“好，那么各位先生，我们今天就散会吧。”

大臣们纷纷在向Charles行过礼后离开了会客厅，Erik则在所有人都离开后转身对上Charles的蓝眸。

他看到那双清澈的蓝眸显示出纯洁无辜的模样，仿佛刚才的信息素不是Charles有意为之，而是个小意外。

Erik望着那双海洋般的眸子，所有到嘴边的责备都咽了回去。

他其实见过许多美丽的omega，有慵懒优雅的贵妇，清纯灵动的少女，甚至还有许多异域的姑娘们，她们浓密的睫毛下藏着一双又黑又大的眼睛，蜜色的滑腻肌肤让人无法移开视线。然而这各色各样的美人，都难比过Charles眉间的风情。

他的珍宝，已成为西彻斯特最迷人的omega。

他在这一刻才发现自己对Charles深重的占有欲，不允许别人的窥探和觊觎，甚至让别的alpha闻到他的信息素他都感到愤怒。

他似乎开始越界了。

Erik攥紧了拳头，他不能在错误的路上行走下去，他宁可Charles因此厌恶他恨他，也不能拉着Charles陷入无尽的罪里。

Charles的信息素还在蔓延着，Erik眸色一暗，平淡地开口，“Charles，学会控制你的信息素。”

Charles因他冷硬的声音一怔，但他还没来得及为自己刚刚辩解一下，Erik的下句话就让他的话堵在了唇边。

“我会尽快为你安排alpha，Charles，在那之前，别再表现得太渴望alpha。”

Erik说出口时自己都惊诧于他的言语竟然能如此尖锐，而且是在面对他最爱的人面前。

Charles被Erik的话狠狠地刺伤了。

从头到尾，他渴望的人，都只有Erik一个。而他渴望他，也不是因为什么见鬼的omega渴望alpha的本能。

Erik为什么不明白？Erik为什么不愿意明白？

他的眼里出现一层水雾，但他紧紧咬住唇，不让泪水滑下来。

“那么，我期待你送我的alpha，”他尽力让自己的声音不再颤抖，“吉诺莎亲王殿下。”

TBC.


End file.
